Once upon a broken heart
by The Fan of Almost Everything
Summary: What if the stairs crumbled as Haru ran to get back home and fell. The characters are a little OOC. And I now it's bad summary but please try it out. XD
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I'm TheFanofEverything... Noce to meet you all. This is my first The Cat Returns fic. And I apologize about all the errors I may have in this fic. And obviously this is Baron x Haru and I don't own The cat Returns because Studoi Chibli does. XD **

Once upon a broken heart

1 chapter falling

As they sat on the ground Haru and Muta were talking, ignoring the cat king. "Being a cat is not so bad." Muta said to Haru. "Do I have to learn to like mice?" Haru asked and looked at the fat cat next to her. "It's too early to give up." Baron said and looked to their left. Muta and Haru turned to look too only to see in the distance some cat's who wore a red uniform and one was wearing blue. Soon a purple cat came with a white uniform. "Father!" the purple cat shouted and the king looked at the direction of the voice. "Lune, you're back already?" the king asked. "His Highness the Prince! As you were!" Natori said to the kings soldiers.

"Prince?" Haru said and soon Prince Lune and his soldiers were there too. "I hurried back thanks to Yuki. What is all this?" the Prince asked and Yuki ran to them. "Haru." the white cat said and Haru looked at her. "Oh, Yuki!" Haru said happily. "I'm glad we made it in time." Yuki said. "Err, I just wanted to thank her. I thought you'd be happy to have Haru as your bride." the king told while rubbing his paws together. "You don't need to worry about me. I want to marry Yuki." the Prince said and looked at the white cat. Yuki and Haru looked at the Prince. "What?" the king asked surprised. "Looks like news to everyone." Muta said. "The Prince is a good guy." Baron said while leaning his chin to his hand. "Yuki, look. I went to your old home to find this." Prince Lune said and gave a yellow package to the white cat.

The white cat started to open the package immediately. "Oh, could this be what I think it is?" Yuki asked when the inside of the package was revealed. "Those cookies…I used to love those." Haru said. "That's right. These are the fish cookies you gave me when I was an orphan kitten." Yuki said remembering the moment. "That kitten, that was you! You're so beautiful now that I couldn't recognize you." Haru said and looked at the white cat. "Yuki. Will you accept these as a token of our life together from now on?" Prince Lune asked and the white cat nodded. "That means you two are getting married?" Haru said and the two cats blushed. "Oh, I'm so happy for you Yuki." Haru said happily and hugged Yuki. "Thank you, Haru!" Yuki said.

"If I hadn't met you then, I could have starved on the street." Yuki said. "You also saved me from danger. I didn't know you were the person Yuki told me so much about. You saved both of our lives. How can we thank you?" Prince Lune asked form Haru.

"I don't want anything. You two made me so happy already. Saving a cat was a good thing." Haru said and Muta nodded his head. Suddenly the king was sobbing and everyone looked at him. "This is such a moving sight. So you already had a fiancé I didn't know but that is all right. Haru, you must be disappointed." the king said and looked at Haru. "Not really." Haru said and shrugged her shoulders. "No need to be so polite. If you can't marry my son, why don't you marry me?" the king asked and grinned. Natori looked at the king in disbelief. "You can eat all the cookies and fishes you want. How about it?" the king asked. "Just put me back to the way I was." Haru said. "That depends on your answer." the king said smiling.

Haru looked at the king and stood up. "Are you out of your mind?" Haru asked and this time everyone looked at the brown haired girl. "Of course I don't want to marry you! You pervert!" Haru shouted and the king fell to his back. "Why can't you…?" the king asked in shock. Muta laughed and Baron just smiled. "This is hilarious!" Muta said and the cat king and his companions looked at the white fat cat. "It's out of the question!" Haru said firmly.

"I admire a woman with a mind of her own."Muta said as he rose from the ground and walked to Haru. "You found yourself an ally. I, Renaldo Moon will lend you a hand!" Muta said as he placed his left paw on Harus shoulder. "Renaldo?" "Renaldo Moon?" "That Renaldo Moon?" the kings' soldiers asked from another. "That's it!" Natori said when he remembered.

"Who?" the king asked. "Have you forgotten Your Majesty? The worst, most notorious crime in this Kingdoms history! A cat suddenly came from nowhere and devoured all the fish in the lake and escaped, the criminal oh the century Renaldo Moon!" Natori explained and looked at the paintings in the wall. "Unbelievable…" "He's a monster." the soldiers whispered. "Muta, you did this? Disgraceful." Baron said and got up. "I'll eat the whole castle this time!" Muta shouted, scaring few of the soldiers. "Take His Majesty to a safe place!" Natori said. Two of the cats who looked like agents grabbed the king only to be thrown away. "No!" the king shouted. "Men, protect Haru." prince Lune told to his soldiers. "Yes, sir! All forward." said the blue uniformed cat.

The red ones went to protect Haru. "Get that culprit." the king said. "Your Majesty!" Natori gasped. "Leave my father to me. Everybody please run." the Prince said. #But the tower has fallen." Baron said. "It's still connected to the other side." Prince Lune said and they all looked up. "Strange…" Haru said. "Oh no, it's dawn…" Baron said. "Leave it to me!" Muta said, grabbed Haru and took some speed. "What? Are you…doing?" Haru asked and then Muta threw her to air. "Don't!" Haru shouted and then she fell to her feet in the stairs. "Haru, run! We'll be right behind you!" Baron shouted. "Take care!" Prince Lune shouted. "You too." Haru shouted back and started to run the stairs only to stop for a second to watch Yuki and Lune. _'Thanks, Yuki! I wasn't' wrong! Saving a cat, feeling lost and down, that was all for finding out who I am.' _Haru thought as she ran the stairs.

Just when she was in the middle of the way a loud crack was heard. Haru stopped for a second and then the stairs started to fall apart. Before she could think she started to fall to the ground. "HARUUU!" Baron shouted. _'I'm so sorry Baron. I-I LOVE YOU!' _Haru shouted in her mind and closed her eyes. But just when she was about to hit the ground, she disappeared.

To be continued

**Please review and please don't flame me. ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is another chapter. And I forgot to apologize about that the characters are a bit/a lot OOC. XP **

2 chapter Searching

-Barons point of View-

"HARUUU!" I couldn't do anything else but shout her name as I watched her fall. She closed her beautiful brown eyes and when she was about to hit the ground she disappeared. "Where did she…" Muta couldn't ask the question because none of us had the answer. I glanced at the direction of the cat king and he just stared at the spot where Haru vanished to thin air. "Father! I hope that this wasn't your doing?" Prince Lune asked. "No! I swear that I have nothing to do with this." the king said.

"What should we do Baron?" Muta asked. "I don't know but I think that we should first go to the other side and see if Haru is there." I suggested. "Yeah, that would be a good plan for now but what if she's not there?" Muta asked. "Let's worry that part if we don't find her." I said. "If you want we can search from here as well?" Prince Lune suggested.

"I would be grateful Your Highness." I said and gave a slight bow. Although there is something fishy in this mess but I can't figure out what. "Muta we should leave now." I said and walked towards the stairs. "Please take care and find Haru." Yuki said and I nodded. I'm sure that Haru too wants to be found. I should have taken care of her more and none of this wouldn't have happened. "Hey Baron…would you mind if I stayed here for a while?" Muta asked suddenly. I looked at him a little surprised but said 'yes'. I started to run the stairs and when I got to the top I noticed that the tower wasn't were it was supposed to be.

But to my luck Toto was there waiting for me. "It seems that you need some help." Toto said smiling a little. "That would be nice Toto." I said. "Where are Haru and Muta?" Toto asked when he noticed that I was alone. "Haru disappeared and Muta stayed in the cat kingdom." I explained quickly. Toto didn't ask anything and so he started to fly towards the bureau. Suddenly I had this feeling that something was going to happen but I couldn't tell would it be good or bad. When we finally got to the bureau, it was obvious that Haru wasn't there. "So she's not here. Maybe I should go and look-""Baron you should rest. I'll go and look for Haru." Toto said and I couldn't argue with him.

"Yes, I know but I can't possibly sleep while Haru might be in some danger." I told to the crow. "You care about her." Toto said. It was more of a statement then a question. "Of course I care about her." I said. "Be frank with me Baron. Do you care about her only because she is a client or as a girl?" Toto this time asked.

I was taken back because of his sudden question and started to think. Well she is beautiful and her voice is… Could you say a little childish but in a rather cute way? "I…I like her and care about her as a girl. But Toto you know that we could never be together." I said to him and he looked at me sadly. "I believe that you two belong together but what would you do if Louise came?" Toto asked. "I don't know but I wish that there would never be time that I should choose." I said. "I hope so too but still you need some rest. So please go to sleep and I'll come to tell you if I have found something." Toto said and I nodded. When Toto left I went to lie on the sofa. Before I knew it I was dreaming about Haru. She really did look fetching in that yellow gown.

/=.=/

I was woken from my dream when I felt a gloved one on my cheek. Slowly I opened my eyes but when I saw the person my eyes shot open in disbelief. "But, how?" I asked. "It doesn't matter how. The most important thing is that I'm here, right my dear Baron." said the white cat figure. "Hey Baron I have news about Har- Louise?" Muta said and stared at us. "What news about Haru?" I asked forgetting Louise. "She…Prince Lune and his soldiers found these." Muta said and handed me Harus school uniform. Her clothes were torn apart and covered in dirt and blood. But the worst thing was the amount of blood. "One of the soldiers said that it would have been impossible for her to survive." Muta said.

I could hear the sadness in his voice. For awhile there was silence and I just stared at the torn clothes until Louise spoke. "Who is this Haru?" she asked. "I'm sorry but I don't want to tell you about it. Muta I want to go to the cat kingdom and speak with Prince Lune." I said and started to leave when Louise stopped me. "Louise get out of my way." I said. "No! Are you telling me that you would leave me because of some human girl?" she asked angrily and I looked at her. "I don't have time for this Louise. Muta you stay and watch her every move." I said, took my jacket, top hat, cane and left the bureau. This wasn't the time to deal with her. And besides…last time I saw Louise she didn't have a soul. "Hey Baron!" Toto suddenly shouted. "Did you see her?" I asked the crow. "No." Toto said shaking his head. "Then she really…is gone." I said sadly. "What are you talking about Baron?" Toto asked. "Muta, Prince Lune and his soldiers found Harus clothes. And because she had lost so much blood it would be unlikely for her to survive." I told to Toto.

"She can't be dead." Toto said. "And now Louise is here too and she even has a soul." I told to Toto. "But how can that be?" Toto asked. "I don't know but it is very suspicious that she got a soul and Haru would die." I said. Now that I start to think about it. It really was very weird that Louise came. "Maybe we all should go to the cat kingdom. I am sure that Prince Lune doesn't mind if we pay a visit." I said and we started to head back to the bureau.

/=.=/

"Tell me Muta, what is the relationship between Baron and this Haru person?" Louise asked but the fat cat just ignored her. "Don't you ignore me you…you-" "Louise don't insult my friend." Baron said suddenly. Louise looked at the tawny cat and then glared at Muta. "You know Baron. This fiancé of yours is ticking me off." Muta said and rose from the sofa. "Where are you going Muta?" Baron asked. "To the cat kingdom. At least there I won't be insulted." Muta said and left the bureau.

For a while Baron just stared at the white cat figure and she looked back at him. "What is it Baron?" Louise asked. "I was just wondering how you got a soul." Baron said and went to sit on his favorite armchair. "Shall we go to the cat kingdom?" Toto asked. "Yes." Baron said. As they started to leave to the cat kingdom Louise couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. It seemed that Baron didn't care about her anymore. She sighed and got to Totos back. What is so special in Haru? He couldn't even be with her.

/=.=/

Yuki was waiting for Lune in the palace if he had found something yet. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and Muta came. "Hello Yuki! Have you heard anything new?" Muta asked. "Nothing. How is Baron?" Yuki asked. "Well his fiancé came to life." Muta said and Yuki looked at the white cat a little confused. "To make long story short. Barons fiancé Louise got a soul which she never had before until today." Muta told to the white cat.

"But I thought that Baron liked Haru." Yuki said. To tell the truth she wanted Baron and Haru to be together. _'Oh Haru…Please don't be dead. I know that Baron cares about you.' _Yuki thought. "Hey! Who are you and what are you doing here kid?" One of the guards asked and woke Yuki from her thoughts. "What's the matter?" Yuki asked and the guard halted. "This one here wanted to meet you." the guard said and pointed at the brown cat.

Yuki looked at the brown cat and wondered if she was seeing things. "I know here, you may let her in." Yuki said and the guard let the brown cat to the palace. "I'm so sorry." the brown cat said. "But why?" Yuki asked. "Because… I love him." said the brown cat.

To be continued

**Of course remember to review and I hope you enjoy the story. See you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, it's me again. Sorry that it took so long to update. :( And as always I hope that you like the story and reviews, please. ^.^  
><strong>

Chapter 3 The new cat

(Barons POV)

After a long ride we finally were in the Cat kingdom. "Baron you seem to be tired." Louise said. "I am perfectly fine and all I need to know is has Lune found Haru yet." I said as I started to walk towards the palace. "Baron you still haven't told me about this Haru!" Louise demanded. "And it's because I don't want to tell you, Louise." I said. Maybe I was too rude to her but I certainly wasn't in the mood to tell her about Haru.

"Baron!" Yuki shouted and ran to us. "Is there anything new?" I asked. "I'm afraid not. Please come in." Yuki said and guided us to the palace. We went into one of the quest rooms and Muta was there too with someone. "Hello Baron." Muta said. "May I introduce you Choco." Yuki said and the brown cat turned around. "Nice to meet you mr. Gikkingen." the brown cat said.

I could hear how Louise giggled to Chocos name but I thought it was rather cute. "Nice to meet you too Choco and you may call me Baron." I said and gave a little smile. "Choco is going to take me place as a waitress because I'm going to marry Lune." Yuki said with a little smile. Suddenly the door burst open and revealed Prince Lune. "Well?" we all asked in unison. "None, I'm starting to believe that Haru is alive."Lune told. "But, what about the wounds?" I asked. "It would be possible that someone is treating her." Prince Lune said.

After a while Prince looked at my companions. "Lune this is my friend Toto and this is…my fiancé Louise." I said and then prince Lune turned to look at the brown cat. "This is my friend Choco. I hope you don't' mind if she takes my place as a waitress." Yuki asked. Lune looked at his bride and then nodded. "I don't mind. It's nice to meet you Choco." Lune said and smiled a little. "I'm sorry but I need to go and make some preparations. And Baron I need to talk to you later." Lune said and I looked at him and nodded.

/=^.^=/

Later that night Prince Lune came to the library and started to talk to me about Louise. "Baron I thought that…You liked Haru or am I wrong?" Prince Lune asked. "Yes, I like Haru and believe that I was shocked when I woke up today and Louise was there." I said.

"Would you care to explain?" Lune asked. "As you know I'm a figure. And so is Louise although she never had a soul before like I do. Until yesterday of course." I explained. Lune thought about it for awhile and then he nodded. "I think that I understand your situation now but it would be terrible if Haru found that you are already engaged. " Lune said and I nodded sadly. it would indeed be terrible if she feels the same about me. "But now we need to focus on finding her." Lune said. "But where should we start?" I asked. "Let's think about that tomorrow. It's been a rough day and I am sure that we need rest." Lune said and left.

Because I wasn't tired I stayed in the library and tried to read but my thoughts went to Haru. _'I wish I would be able to dance with her again.' _"Um…excuse me Baron." Someone said suddenly. I opened my eyes to see the brown cat was there too. "Good evening…Choco." I said to her. "I'm sorry if I'm disturbing you." she said. "Don't worry you didn't." I said and Choco sat on the chair opposite to me. "I…I know that it's not my business but who is this Haru?" Choco asked. "She's my first human client and well…I think I like her." I said a little dreamy.

I could feel Chocos eyes on me and when I looked at her she blushed. "I-I think I leave you alone. Good night Baron Humbert von Gikkingen." Choco said and I was little surprised that she used my whole name. "Good night Choco." I said. Her eyes reminded me about Haru. "Maybe I should go to sleep as well." I said and got up from the chair.

"Baron!" someone whispered. "Hm? Oh Muta, what is it?" "You need to know one thing." Muta said. "What is it ?" I asked. "You know if Haru is here she would be cat." Muta said and then it hit me. "Of course! Why didn't I think about it sooner." I said. "Because you were too focused on Louise." Muta said and I glared at him. "What? Are you telling me that you like Haru?" Muta asked and I sighed. "Do you think that you would be able to understand Baron when you haven't never fallen in love." Toto said. "Shut up bird brain." Muta said. "Could you two stop. I really can't stand it." I said and started to walk to my room.

/=^.^=/

"…aron…on…BARON!" "What is it Yuki?" I asked from the worried cat. "I need to tell you something before everyone wakes up." the white cat told. "Tell me." I said. "Please forgive me for not telling you sooner?" Yuki said. "What?" I asked. I was growing impatient because I knew it was something important. "Haru is alive and she is here. In the palace." Yuki told me quickly. I couldn't believe my ears. Haru was here…in the palace… "But how, and why hasn't she come to me?" I asked. "Actually she's trying to get you and Louise together." Yuki said her voice little sad. "How can that be? Louise doesn't' know Haru." I said. "Apparently they met here and if I know the truth Haru gave some of her soul to Louise. Although I don't know why because…Haru herself is deeply in love with you Baron." Yuki said.

"Tell me where Haru is. I need to talk to her." I pleaded. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I have already said enough. But if you wish to tell her something, write her a letter and leave it to the library." Yuki said and left the room. Maybe I should write her a letter. I smiled a little at the thought. But I was glad that she was alive. Just when I was about to sit on to the chair someone knocked. "The door is open." I said and sat on the chair. "Good morning Baron." Louise said. " Good morning to you too Louise." I said. "Baron I need to tell you something. " Louise said and I looked at her. "I already know about that you and Haru met here in the cat kingdom and here in the castle." I said and Louise looked at me surprised. "But how and there is more than just that." Louise told and that got my attention.

/=^.^=/

A brown car was walking towards the library. She wasn't angry at Yuki for telling Baron actually she was very pleased. "You seem to be very happy." "Oh Baron, I didn't notice you." Choco said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Baron said and smiled to the brown cat. "It's okay Baron. You don't need to worry about me." Choco said smiling. Baron couldn't help but chuckle at the brown cats behavior. "Um…What's so funny?" she asked. "Nothing you just… remind me of Haru."Baron told to the brown cat. "Wh-why are you thinking about her when you already have a fiancé?" Choco asked. "I think that I…love Haru." Baron said. "Wh-what?" The brown cat couldn't believe it. He…he loves her "Is everything okay?" Baron asked concerned. "No! Nothings okay anymore! Why can't you just love Louise?" The brown cat shouted and left.

Baron looked at the brown cat and sighed. Sometimes he just couldn't handle these kind of situations. But why Choco was so hysterical, it wasn't like he was talking about her. _'But she does sound just like Haru!' _Baron thought and started to think of a plan to lure Haru out. The girl could be such a mystery but that was all right. Because…Baron likes to solve them.

**And it's probably going to take a while until I can update again. DX**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay people here is the fourth chapter. I know that I said it was going to take awhile till I could update again but I was feeling so sad about it so I decided to update today. ^^ I hope that you are happy. Because I am. And I am going to update the next chapter probably on Wednesday. So I'll hope that you are looking forward to it. And reviews are always welcome.  
><strong>

Chapter 4 Baron and Haru

"Are you sure that this is going to work?" Lune asked form Baron. "Yes. I made some preparations with your future wife." Baron said and smiled to Lune. "So Yuki is in this plan too?" Lune asked. "Of course and you have chosen well, Your Highness." Baron said to the young Prince. "I know. Yuki is amazing person. And I believe that you will be happy too." Lune said. Baron looked at him and smiled a little. "I hope that this will work out. If not then I don't know what to do." Baron admitted to Lune. For awhile they talked and then it was time for the ball to begin.

"Hey bird brain, will this plan work?" Muta asked. "I don't know. Maybe depends how long Louise is going to stay out of this." Toto said and looked at the white cat figure.

Yuki and Choco were getting ready for the ball and talked about things that came to mind. "Um why do I have to use this dress Yuki?" Choco asked nervously. "I just thought that it would look good on you. Like it did before, remember?" Yuki said. Choco blushed at the comment and wished that she could just leave and hide herself. Her dress was the same as last time when she danced with Baron. Although this time she only wore the yellow dress and her hair was in a ponytail with yellow ribbon.

"Yuki I hope that you haven't told Baron who I really am." Choco said and Yuki nodded. "I haven't. Although I wanted but I knew that you have your own reasons to hide your true self." Yuki said and gave a little hug to the brown cat. "But I must admit that I was surprised that Lune wanted to announce our engagement sooner." Yuki said and wondered if the purple cat had something planned.

Soon the party began and everyone was chatting. "Well at least it has started as we planned." Lune said to Baron. "Yes and I hope that everything will go according the plan." Baron said. He looked around the room and then he found the person he was looking for. _'She really did come.' _Baron thought as he looked at the brown cat with yellow dress.

He walked towards her and smiled to himself. _'She looks now even more fetching.'_ Baron thought. "Hello Choco." Baron said and the brown cat turned around to see Baron. "Oh, he-hello Baron." Choco said stuttering little. "You look beautiful today." Baron said and that caused the brunette cat to blush. "Yo-you look great too Baron…" Choco said. Suddenly Baron held his hand to her. Choco stared at his hand and then Baron. "Could you dance with me?" Baron asked. All she could do was nod because she somehow lost her voice.

'_Oh Baron, I wish I could tell you everything.' _Choco thought. As they started to dance a familiar piece was played. "This is Katzen Blut isn't it?" Choco asked. "I'm pleased that you remember this song so well Haru." Baron said and smiled to the confused cat. "I-I'm not Haru… I'm Choco…" the brown cat said and tried to get free from Barons grabs. "I know it's you Haru. Please don't push me away from you." Baron whispered to her ear and that was all that was needed to bring the brown cat to tears.

"Oh Baron! I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you before." Haru said and cried to his chest while they danced. "It's okay Haru. I'm with you now." Baron said and wiped the tears with his thumbs as they looked at each other. "Baron I love you." Haru said.

Yuki and Lune looked at the couple with warm eyes and then they smiled to each other. "I like Haru more than Choco." Lune said and Yuki nodded.

"NO!" Someone suddenly shouted. Everyone looked towards the voice and saw that it was Louise who shouted it. "Oh, no!" Haru gasped. "You promised me! You promised me that he would choose me." Louise shouted and pointed at Haru. "I don't belong to you." Baron said. "Louise I'm so sorry. I just…I know that you love Baron too." Haru said. Her voice was sad and she now wished even harder that she would disappear.

"She is right Haru, because you failed at this simple task you will have to marry me." someone said. Haru looked at in horror to the person who was now in front of her and Baron. "But you are…" "Yes I must say that it has been too long my dear brother." said a midnight black cat with ruby red eyes. "Please don't do this." Haru said. "I could have handled it my own Duke Gikkingen." Louise said and waked beside the black cat. "Don't flatter yourself Louise." said the Duke. "Haru come with me and nothing shall harm your dear Baron, at least not now." Duke said.

Haru looked at Baron and then Duke. She wanted desperately to be with Baron but she didn't want Baron to get hurt. "I'll go with you only if you promise not to hurt Baron and the others." Haru said. "Haru, no." Baron said and held her hand. "I'm sorry Baron but I need to do this. I love you." Haru said and started to walk towards the black cat. "Come my dear we have much to do." Duke said and disappeared with Haru and Louise. The tawny cat looked at the spot where Haru just a second ago was. _'I lost her again.' _He thought.

"Baron I need to tell you something." Lune said suddenly. "What is it?" Baron asked and looked at the young princes mismatched eyes. "This Duke von Gikkingen was arrested for killing…"

**Hmm...I wonder who he has killed. XP And I have a to ask you this and you can PM me the answer if you want or you can put it in the reviews if you want. But I was wondering about starting another Baron x Haru fic but I don't which I want to start. Alice in Wonderland, Snow white and the seven dwarfs or Romeo and Juliet. And I hope that you have enjoyed the story so far.  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! And I'm so sorry that it took longer for me to update this story. I hope you are not mad at me. Because I have also helplessly fallen in love with The Phantom of the Opera. I love the movie and so I have started to write a oneshot from it. And of course it's Christine/Phantom a.k.a Erik. And I hope that you enjoy the chapter. And remember to review. XD**

Chapter 5 The Queen

"_Oh Duke I have been expecting you." The cat king said. "I am honored Your Majesty." the Duke said. "Father may I speak wit- Oh you have quest." Lune said and glanced at the black cat. "Lune may I introduce you Duke Edgar von Gikkingen. Duke this is my son Lune." The cat king said proudly."I am pleased to meet you Your Highness." Duke said and bowed. "Like wise. Father do you know where mother is?" Lune asked. "Wasn't she in her room just a minute ago?" "No that's why I came here." Lune said. _

_Suddenly the door was slammed open and in came one of the soldiers. "You Majesty! The Queen! She…she has been murder." said the soldier with some hesitation. "No it can't be!" The king shouted. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Lune and his father looked at their quest. "What are you laughing?" The king asked angry. "I must say that your wife wasn't so scared for her fate that I bestowed to her. At least her son had been raised well." the Duke said with a smirk. "Arrest this murderer!" The king shouted and soldiers were all over the Duke. "You can arrest me but I will be freed and then this kingdom will belong to me! Hahahahahhaha…" the Duke said and laughed as he was taken to prison._

-end of flashback-

"Your Highness I know I can't do anything to atone for my brothers' si-." Baron said but Lune cutted him off. "You don't need to do or say anything Baron. It wasn't your fault and besides we need to find Haru before he does something awful to her." Lune said and Baron nodded.

"So Your Highness if I may ask. What kind of person you mother was?" Baron asked suddenly. "She…she was wonderful. Almost like Haru. She cared for others and helped them if they were in trouble. I remember when she once told me about the human world. She met there a human child. Who could talk to cats. They talked and one time the child was in some trouble and mother helped that person." Lune told. "I wish I had met her." Yuki said sadly. "She would have liked you very much."Lune said.

/=^.^=/

"You really are a silly girl Haru. Did you really think that I would just let you go?" Duke asked. Haru looked at the black cat in horror. Of course he wouldn't let her go. "No." she whispered and Duke started to laugh. "Hahahahah… I hope that you will be easier to play with then Hime. Sometimes she could be so annoying." Duke said and then Haru realized something. "What have you done to Hime?" Haru asked although she already knew the answer. "She is dead you silly girl and she was prince Lunes mother." That was a shock. "Why did you kill her?" Haru asked. The Duke looked at the girl for a minute and then he smirked. "Because I wanted the kingdom but now that you are with me I can have something better." "And what is that?" Haru asked. "Barons life! Nothing is more enjoyable than to have my brothers' life. With Louise by my side I can do anything." Duke said. "Then why don't you marry her?"

"Because she belongs to Baron." he answered his voice colder then ice. "But why you needed him to love her?" Haru asked next. "I wanted to see how your heart would break to thousands of pieces and I could save you from him. But it didn't work because he loves you." Duke said and walked closer to Haru. "But Haru are you willing to repair this once upon a broken heart of mine?" he asked and touched his heart. "I…I can't and you know it. I love Baron." Haru said her voice sad.

Louise looked at them from the distance and wanted to cry. _'Oh Edgar…Please don't do this. You know that I love only you.'_ Louise tought.

**I know that this chapter was short but I try to make the next chapter longer and it can take a few days till I update again but see you in the next chapter.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello everyone! I am sorry that I haven't been able to update this story. I will update it as soon as I get my inspiration back and till my depression is over. Because I get easily depressed when someone says something mean. Like I mean constructive criticism is fine and all but when it goes like mocking your favorite movie and actor it goes a little overboard. I know it's a silly/stupid reason to get depressed but I can't help it. But nonetheless I'm trying to continue my story and hopefully soon. And again I'm sorry if some of you have been waiting for continuation. So be nice and review lots because that will make me happy. XD **


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry that it took so long for me to update. XP And I want to thank you all who have been reviewing my story and those who have putted this to their favorites. XD And I hope that you enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

Chapter 6 Believe in yourself

Baron looked at the papers in front of him and sighed. It took a whole year for them to think of a plan so they could save Haru. He knew that the Duke and Louise loved each other but Louise was his fiancé. How easy would it have been to just get a divorce but it wasn't that simple. And now Haru was involved in this. Or maybe she has always been. For some reason Baron blamed himself from all that has happened. In some cases he would turn back time but then he wouldn't have probably meet Haru. And she was his light.

"Please Haru…be safe." Baron said and looked out of the window.

All though he could understand his brother perfectly, after he had always been the one who got everything when Duke got nothing. But then a new realization came to him. What if Duke was only a bluff? And now he needed to find Prince Lune and fast. How stupid of him to forget The King. It must have been him. As Baron ran the corridors he could only wish that Haru wasn't already married to that wicked cat. When he finally got to Lune's room he knocked the door and waited for reply.

"Yes?"

"Lune we have been fooled."

"What do you mean?" The Prince asked puzzled.

"Where is your father?" Baron asked and they both were now aware of their situation. Now they needed to hurry if they didn't want to endure more damage.

-Dukes hide-

"Soon we will become husband and wife my dear Haru." Duke said and looked at the brown cat. Haru couldn't look at the black cat in the eyes because she could see his hate and sadness. First she saved a cat from getting hit by a car and then she got into this mess.

"There isn't any other way is there?" Haru asked sadly.

"Of course there isn't! Why should Baron be the one who gets everything?" Duke shouted and Haru flinched.

"Edgar I think that Haru is right." Louise said suddenly. The black cat took a deep breath and glared at Louise.

"Why are you siding with her Louise?"

"Because, I don't find it necessary to kill Baron, maybe there really is another way for you and me to be together." Louise said her voice full of hope.

"Even if there was another way I have gone too far to stop now Louise."

Haru looked at the figures and saw that they really did love each other. But still there must have been more to this than meets the eye. She was sure there was. And if there wasn't she had already a plan. And she also knew that Baron must have made some plan himself. Haru smiled a little for thinking that Baron would come and rescue her. That thought really warmed her. _'Baron I am waiting for you.'_ she thought and then watched the two figures.

"No matter what you must always believe in yourself." Haru said and looked at the black cat who was now staring at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

"That's what Baron always says. I believe that…Have you ever believed in yourself Edgar?" Haru asked him softly and he just shook his head. Could it really be that… If he could believe himself Louise would be his. Suddenly the door burst open and a new cat came to view.

"You know Duke this is girl belongs to me."

"What are YOU doing here?" Haru asked shocked.

"I came to get you babe."

Haru looked at the purple cat in disgust. Was he still trying to marry her? No, this must be a nightmare. Soon she would wake and be in Barons living room woken by the wonderful smell of his tea blends. She closed her eyes and pinched her arms but nothing happened. _'Baron, hurry!' _Haru thought as the Cat King came closer to her.

"You know Duke I must thank you for killing my wife. At least I didn't need to do it myself." The Cat King said smiling. Duke looked at the Cat King in disbelief. He would have killed his wife? Just when Duke was about to ask something from the King Haru opened her mouth.

"Why did you want to kill Hime?"

"Because I only needed an heir and that she would raise him to be a respectful prince. But I must say that she did a wonderful job."

Haru couldn't believe it. But why he wanted her? He couldn't possibly love her? But maybe it was only because he liked her looks. And that was just stupid. Besides she only loved Baron.

"Haru I am sorry." Duke said and looked at Haru.

"Edgar…"

"I know that I did a crime for killing the queen but now I know that it wouldn't have mattered even if I wouldn't have killed her. Because this cat would have killed her himself and blamed me about it." Duke said and pointed at the King.

"I understand you Duke. And remember you just need to believe in yourself." Haru said and smiled to the black cat and to the white one. Suddenly they saw something shiny in the brown cats' hand. The cat King was too focused on the Duke that he didn't notice the knife in Harus hand.

"Haru, don't!"

But before he could get to Haru the young girl already stabbed herself. As Haru fell to the ground Baron and the others came there too. When the tawny cat noticed Harus body in the floor covered in blood his heart stopped. He ran as fast as he could to Haru and took her to his arms.

"Haru!"

"Ba…Baron is that you…" Haru asked as she started to turn back into a human.

"Yes Haru it's me."

"I'm glad… But ple…ase don't bla…blame Duke about this… It was…my selfish… decision…" the brown haired girl said and touched Barons cheek. Tears started to fall down Barons eyes. He couldn't lose Haru. They didn't even get to know each other so well.

"Haru I won't let you die. Did you hear me? I won't let you!" Baron said.

"Haru!" Muta and the others shouted when they saw her and Baron. Everyone was ignoring the King which was the perfect time for him to escape or so he thought. But when he turned around Lune was standing there with his soldiers.

"Father I never believed that you would want to kill mother but at last I know what she met when she said her end would come soon." Lune said and nodded to his men. The soldiers grabbed the king and took him away. After that Lune went to the others.

"I…is Lune there…?" Haru asked her voice becoming weaker and weaker.

"Yes I am here Haru." Lune said sadly. He didn't like to see the girl like this it reminded him of his mother.

"Yo…you know I was…the one w-who knew your mother… She was…a great cat…" Haru said smiling. The young prince wanted to cry.

"We are not going to let you die." Duke said suddenly.

"Edgar, what are you going to do?" The female cat figure asked.

He walked to Haru and smiled to her sadly.

"I'm so sorry Haru. Please forgive me. I never wanted this to happen. But will you let me this time to cure your broken heart?" Duke asked and no one understood what he was talking about. The brown haired teen looked at him and smiled.

"So you remember now Edgar? The day I first met you all, long time ago." Haru said.

"Yes. I'm sorry that I forgot it. You too Baron, Louise should remember the day we met with her, the day we met an angel." Duke said and with that Haru closed her eyes smiling softly.

"I love you Haru." Baron said and kissed her lips softly.

"_I love you too Baron."_ Came a whisper and Baron knew that this was only the beginning.

**Remember to review if you want continuation for this story! XD And before I forget PM me or write in your review if you want me to write a Halloween story about TCR. :3 Because if you don't I probably won't write it. And I will probably update this weekend depends how much you want to read it. XD But all in all I will at least update this next week. So until then everyone. XD  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 7

**Okay so this chapter will be three years after the incident with Duke. And everyone is living their normal lives, or as normal as possible. Louise and Duke married each other. But Baron was now left alone. So what will happen to him? That will be found out in this chapter. XD **

Chapter 7 Because I love her

(Baron's Point of View)

With Duke and Louise help we all found away to become humans. I was walking the streets with Duke and Louise talking about their child's name. For the past three years I still missed Haru. After I heard her whispering to me: "I love you." she disappeared again. But I was glad that Duke and Louise got each other. Finally my brother got something he had always longed for. I smiled at them as they talked about their child. I wonder if Haru and I ever would have… No stop thinking about it. I slightly shook my head and started to listen the couple next to me.

"No Louise, it's going to be _she._" Duke said. I chuckled a little. For the past four months Duke has been saying that the baby will be a girl and Louise thinks that it will be a boy.

"Baron, say something." Duke demanded.

"I'm sorry but I really can't say anything to this." I said and raised my hands as a defeat. Time really never gets boring with these two. And again my thoughts wonder to Haru. How much I wished to see her again. Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring at my green ones. Before I knew it I collided on someone.

"Oh I'm so sor-" My voice got caught in my throat when I saw the person I collided. Could it really be? But before I could say anything Louise and Duke were already on it.

"Haru?" They asked in a unison and the person nodded.

"I'm sorry, but do I know you?" She asked. I could see in her eyes that she saw something familiar in us. For a minute she just stared at Duke and Louise but then her eyes fixed on me. And before I could do or say anything she burst to tears.

"Baron." she said and hugged me. I wrapped my arms around her shoulders and smiled. I finally found you Haru. Duke and Louise smiled at us and I could see from the corner of my eyes that people were staring at us but I didn't care because I love her.

"Oh Baron I missed you so much and you too Duke and Louise." Haru said and then gave hugs to the couple too.

"Haru, what happened after you disappeared?" Louise asked.

"I would suggest that we go to someplace more private."

We started to walk towards a café but then Haru stopped.

"Let's go to my house. it's not so far from here." Haru said and the three of us nodded. So she already has her own house and all. I can't wait to ask her all the questions but the most important was. Did she still love me ? Or has she continued her life. We walked about ten minutes till we were standing in front of her door. She opened the door and let us go first. Her apartment was pretty small but there could easily live two people. On the right side of the front door was kitchen with a little round table with four chairs and on the left was living room with a little table in the middle and a couch but what surprised me was that she didn't have a television. But in some way it also made me happy. After three years of living as a human television was one of the things I didn't like. In the opposite wall from the front door was two doors which I assumed were bathroom and her own room. But all in all it was pretty domestic.

"Would you like some tea?" Haru asked.

"Yes please." Louise said but I and Duke just nodded. She went to the kitchen and the three of us sat beside the kitchen table.

"I hope that you don't mind Baron if I stole your idea about the tea blends." Haru asked from the kitchen.

"No offence taken." I said simply. I looked at Duke and Louise who were staring at me with knowing looks.

"You know Baron you should tell her." Duke whispered.

"I will but let's hear her first."

Soon Haru came from the kitchen with four cups in her hand. She gave the ones in her right to Duke and Louise and then she gave me mine. When our fingers brushed slightly she blushed. So she has some feelings for me.

"So tell us what happened." Louise said after she took a little sip from her tea. Haru looked a little thoughtful for a minute but then she started to tell us what had happened after she "died."

"So I woke up in hospital but I didn't know why, then mom came and told me that I was hit by a car while a chased a white cat. And I thought that maybe my soul continued to chase after Muta. Mom also told me that I was in a coma for over a year. That's pretty much it but tell me how you got into humans did?" Haru asked smiling.

"Well we decided to read some books and finally after long search we found away to turn into humans." Duke explained because I was too busy staring at Haru.

"But I really did miss you all…especially you Baron." Haru said blushing little.

"Why thank you Haru. I too missed you." I said while I looked at her brown eyes.

"Hey Haru, do you mind if me and Edgar leave, because we have some baby issues to take care of." Louise said and I knew that she wanted for me and Haru to take a good long talk. But I didn't mind because I wanted to be with Haru now, and hopefully the rest of my life. I smiled at the thought. When Edgar and Louise left Haru hugged me.

"I still love you Baron." Haru whispered to my ear and I pulled her to sit on my lap.

"And I love you Haru. From the moment I first saw you."

She smiled to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek and I smirked.

"You know Haru when a man and a woman are together they normally kiss on the lips."

"I…I know, but I thought that you…um…didn't want me to ki-kiss you…" Haru said blushing heavily.

"Do you mind?" I asked and she shook her head. I leaned closer to her and she closed her eyes just before our lips touched. As Haru wound her arms around my neck to pull me closer I wrapped my arms around her waist. But too soon the kiss ended.

"I hope that I was the one who took your first kiss." I said and gave a little peck on her warm cheek.

"Yes you were Baron." Haru said and hugged me again. My mind started to wonder to distant past when we met for the first time. The day she got lost to the cat bureau. Those big brown eyes staring at me and smiling to me at the same time. She smells like cherry blossoms.

"Baron…I really love you. I never stopped loving you." Haru said this time tears in her eyes. I gave her a gentle kiss on the lips and smiled fondly to her.

"Me neither and I know that we haven't known so long but will you marry me Haru?" I asked her and she stared at me for a minute but then she smiled to me.

"Of course I will. I wouldn't want anyone else." Haru said and I got the little box from my pocket and opened it. It was a normal golden ring but I knew that Haru would cherish it. I putted the ring to her left ring finger. And now I was certain that the rest of my life would be with Haru.

THE END

**I hope that you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^.^**


End file.
